Maleficent vs Zelena
Maleficent vs The Wicked Witch of the West is a What-if? Death Battle made by Gliscor Fan. For this battle, I will be using the Once Upon a Time version of The Wicked Witch, and a cross between the Kingdom Hearts and Disney Maleficent. Description Disney vs ABC! Fairy Tales Battle! Which of these Evil Sorceresses with flying animals has what it takes to defeat the other in a battle to the death? Interlude Wiz: Witches are known throughout history as some of the most vile creatures of all, including a time period in which people attempted to burn them. Boomstick: Some of them were so ugly, that their skin turns completely green! Wiz: Like Maleficent, the evil disney Mistress of all Evil. Boomstick: Or The Wicked Witch of the West, the cruelest sorceress of the west. Wiz: I’m Wiz and He’s boomstick, and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to find out who would win, a death battle. Maleficent Wiz: Once upon a time, there was a young girl in a land called the Moors… Boomstick: Wait, was that movie actually the origin story of Maleficent? Wiz: Seeing as it was made by disney and it’s all we have to go on, it seems likely so. Boomstick: Well fuck me sideways and call me Angelina. Wiz: Anyway, There was a nice fairy living there, among all the other supernatural creatures. This place was bordering the human kingdom. Her name was Maleficent. Boomstick: If you excuse me, I’m going to go sleep through this backstory just like I did with the movie. Wiz: During a portion of this time, Maleficent met a young boy named Stefan, whom she met every day up until Stefan turned 18. As an act of war on behalf of the current king, Stefan travelled to the moors, and used Maleficent’s weakness of steel to break off her wings. When Maleficent woke up without wings, she swore that she would never love another person again. Boomstick: Yet another crappy disney love story. Fantastic. Wiz: But that’s not all. Years later, the king, Stefan's dad, died, and Stefan took the throne, married Leah, and had a child together. When their child was born, they held a huge celebration, and invited everyone in the kingdom to join. Well, everyone except Maleficent, of course. Boomstick: Oh man, here comes the good part! Wiz: Uninvited, Maleficent went over to King Stefan’s castle and cursed the child, who was named Aurora, to prick her finger on a spinning spindle on her 18th birthday, plunging her into an eternal sleep that would only awaken her to loves first kiss. Boomstick: and yet, when she turns 18, maleficent grows to love the child, and kisses her on the forehead, indicating that True Love doesn’t have to just be from some intense relationship, right? Wiz: Yeah, no. Screw that part of the movie. Boomstick: THANK GOD. I was hoping this analysis wouldn’t be boring as shit! Wiz: Maleficent has several powerful spells in her possession, not limited to the sleeping curse. This includes the art of transformation, in which she turns into a Dragon, and the ability to summon and turn people into Heartless. Boomstick: A MOTHERFUCKING DRAGON? WITH FLAMES AND SHIT? Wiz: Indeed. Maleficent’s dragon form is so strong, that it can stand a chance against people like Sora, Emma Swan, and Prince Charming. However, during all three of those matches, Maleficent had ended up losing those fights because of her villainous stance. Boomstick: Seems like the villains always get the rough end of the stick. Wiz: Aside from her dragon’s abilities, Maleficent is also able to teleport and show up in places unexpectedly. In several of her appearances, she can immerse herself in Green Smoke and disappear. Boomstick: The moment she disappears is the same moment vision returns to my eyes. Wiz: Boomstick, save the eye torture jokes for the next combatant. As well as controlling heartless, Maleficent is also a born leader. She has not only controlled an army of heartless, but was able to recruit several disney villains to help her control the army of heartless, reeking havoc upon each world she puts her cloak into. Boomstick: Holy shit! That’s some top-notch badassery right there. Wiz: Maleficent is a powerful sorceress, but does she have what it takes to stop The Wicked Witch? Maleficent: You poor, simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious *princess*! Zelena/The Wicked Witch Boomstick: Ding Dong! The Witch is in a Death Battle! Man, I love this job. Wiz: The Wicked Witch has gone by many names. Momba, Bastina, Evilene, and Zelena. Boomstick: Evilene has got to be the LEAST threatening name in all of history. Wiz: For this battle, we’ll call her Zelena, since that seems to be the character with the most backstory. Boomstick: But Wiz, Evilene! We have to make that her name! Wiz: Zelena was born into a family which was destined to become the ruler of the Enchanted Forest. However, the family she was born into already had a daughter who was more desired and loved than The Wicked Witch. Because of this, Zelena’s mother sent her child to the land of oz. Boomstick: Man, that’s some serious hatred. Wiz: Zelena grew jealous of her sister, so she visited the Wizard of Oz in order to seek revenge on what she had lost. Which according to her, was literally everything. Boomstick: But instead of the Wizard of Oz, She decides to just learn magic from the same person her sister was taught by, none other than Rumplestiltskin! Wiz: … Who pretty much deceived her. Rumplestiltskin once decided to turn into her sister to test her strength. She attacked him, and Rumple soon decided that it wasn’t worth it. This turned her skin green with envy, and started a long trek to destroy her sister, who actually turned out to be… Boomstick: The Evil Queen from Snow White! Yes! This is all true! Wiz: At one point in the story, Zelena claims the dark ones dagger to control Rumblestiltskin for a long period of time. However, she loses this after she gets defeated with light magic by Emma Swan, aka the Savior. Boomstick: Now that is some serious dedication. Wiz: Zelena has also been proven to use very powerful magic from the beginning of her story. She has the ability to use various types of witchcraft, which includes multiple things such as Telekinesis, the ability to move things with your mind. Boomstick: Transformation, allowing her to turn anyone who doesn’t resist her into flying monkeys. Wiz: Transmogrification, allowing her to appear as something else. Boomstick: The ability to perform speech curses, which activates a known curse when they speak the cursed word or words. Wiz: The ability to perform a time spell, which brings a character or forces a character to go to a different time period. Boomstick: The conjuring of portals, which is somewhat like teleporting, but only with portals to another dimension. Even though the only time she performed this, was when she was dead. Wiz: And most importantly… Boomstick: The power to be a complete and total badass! Wiz: However, there is one huge fault in Zelena’s potential, which is the fact that she has a total fear of water, and dousing her with the stuff turns her into a puddle. Boomstick: We don’t even know why she turns into water, that’s just how she’s written. Wiz: But is she written well enough to stop the dark lord known as… Maleficent. Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Battle This battle takes place in a barn, just outside storybrooke. Zelena: yes… my time spell is nearly complete… all I need is the outcome of true love and I will have my revenge on my sister. ???: How dare you stand in the way of my victory! Zelena: That voice… it can’t be… ???: What? You know who I am? But I’ve never met you before! Zelena: Wait a minute… is it a different Maleficent? Maleficent: Fool! I am the only Maleficent in this plane of existence! All others are just imposters! Zelena: Huh… I think you’d make a good flying monkey. Powerful… and full of shit. Zelena jumps into a fighting position, with a flying monkey floating above her. Monkey: AAAAAARGH! The flying monkey glides rapidly towards Maleficent, gaining speed, before Maleficent teleports to another side of the room, causing the Monkey to bash his head into a wooden beam. Maleficent: So you truly are a fool. Diablo! Let us turn this Wicked Witch into a heartless. Diablo swoops in from a window, nearly hitting Zelena in the face before flying back over to Maleficent. Announcer: FIGHT! Maleficent begins by shooting off several green fireballs at Zelena, but Zelena uses telekinesis to deflect each Green fireball shot at her. Then, Zelena uses her own magic to shoot fireballs at Maleficent, but instead Maleficent teleports behind Zelena and shoots the back of her head with a Green Fireball. Zelena then gets knocked back, while Maleficent continues to shoot more and more fireballs at Zelena. While deflecting each fireball, Zelena then uses Telekinesis to force Maleficent into the air. Zelena: Stop messing around, I’ve got you right where I want you! Zelena struggles trying to turn Maleficent into a flying monkey, but while the camera is focused on Zelena, Maleficent teleports to behind Zelena and Punches the back of her head. Soon, Maleficent uses her dark magic to summon several different types of heartless. Maleficent: This is child's play. Maleficent controls the heartless and commands them to attack Zelena. Although successful, Zelena uses her own magic to turn some of the heartless into flying monkeys of her own, and the heartless and flying monkeys begin to attack each other. The monkey and the heartless both die, one by one, until there are no creatures left. While this battle was happening, Zelena uses her transmogrification abilities to transform herself into Princess Aurora. Maleficent: You! But how? Zelena (as Aurora): You can never have my father, Maleficent. You will always be what you are, an evil witch. Maleficent angrily begins to hurl fireballs at Aurora, causing Zelena to revert back to her normal appearance. Soon, Maleficent grows so angry that she turns into a fire breathing dragon. Maleficent: ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Zelena: Oh yes, I would love have dragon stew for dinner. Zelena shoots her own fireballs at Maleficent, causing some knockback to Maleficent's head. However, Maleficent seems to have not taken any damage, and starts to spew green flames from her mouth. Zelena then starts to run away from the dragon, now knowing that not even dark magic can beat it. However, Zelena does not see where she is going and stumbles headfirst into a wishing well, filled with water at the bottom. Zelena slowly burns away inside the wishing well, while Maleficent reverts back into her normal form. Maleficent: Diablo, it looks like we’ve won. Maleficent turns away and tries to go back to her own land, until Zelena respawns behind her and stabs Maleficent in the back with the Dark One’s Dagger. Maleficent: WHAT? NOOOOO! Maleficent turns into a pile of dust and gets blown away in the wind, while Zelena limps away in massive pain. Results Announcer: K.O. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT? Wiz: During the time Zelena was trying to enact the time curse, she was still in control of the dark ones dagger, which is actually made of steel, which is Maleficent’s one true weakness. Boomstick: But Wiz, Zelena fell into water and evaporated! What even was that? Wiz: Yes, Zelena has turned into a puddle after being exposed to water. However, being turned into a puddle doesn’t kill her, it just makes her much more weak. it is shown in her show that she can fully revive herself from being turned into a puddle, and uses this as an advantage in battle. Boomstick: But how did she survive the dragon? Wiz: Zelena has survived fire blasts from her sister, a holder of strong magic, on more than one occasion. She has been shown to be resistant to fire in the process, regardless of what color it is. Maleficent let her guard down at the end of the fight, which is what ultimately lead to the downfall of the evillest mistress of all. Boomstick: I guess Maleficent wasn’t wicked enough to stop the other Witch. Wiz: The winner is Zelena. Trivia *This is the first time a female was used. **Coincidentally, both combatants are female. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles